Are you Itsygo's girlfriend?
by Tinxies
Summary: "No, she's my girlfriend!" Said Renji. Just kidding XD It's Ichihime.


_I don't know what happen. I just wanna write about what Nel thinks about Ichigo and Orihime. I don't know how it turned out this way. I'm sorry. I don't own Bleach. Please read & review. (Ready to accept bad reviews) 0~0_

* * *

Nel sat on Orihime's lap, giving deadly glare to Rukia. Orihime is focusing on healing Chad and hadn't notice what the little girl was doing behind her. Renji who was sitting with Rukia noticed the glare and chuckled.

"Man, that kid just hates your guts Rukia." Renji laughed before getting punched by Rukia. She was pissed off and confused as to why the little girl was looking at her like that. She had noticed it long before Renji did. It's not like I did anything to her, or her friends. Man, kids are hard to understand. Rukia thought.

"I bet she's like that to every older girls." Rukia tried to defend herself.

"What are you talking about? Look, she obviously loves Inoue." Renji answered Rukia, rubbing his face. Her punches are getting harder. That actually hurt.

Rukia watched as Nel continue to hug Orihime's waist but still stared at her. If glaring could kill, Rukia would be dead by now. Well, it's true. She obviously loves Inoue. She's been clinging to her ever since we found her and Inoue healed her. But she's been glaring at me since I first met her.

"Do you remember, she's been glaring at you ever since we got here? She even asked whether you're Ichigo's girlfriend. Hahaha...that made me laugh. The girl's a big fan of Ichigo. Why would someone likes a guy with orange hair anyway?" Renji continued when Rukia just kept being silence.

"Said the guy with the red hair..." Rukia said teasingly, with a little smile on her lips. Renji stopped smiling with Rukia's words. Well, that backfired.

Suddenly, out of the rubble behind them two hollows jumped and attacked Renji.

"Renji!"One of them yelled and tried to hug him. They were Dondochakka and Pesche. Renji jumped from his seat and kicked Dondochakka's face.

"Hahaha...I bet all of you are scared without me to help you guys to fight the bad guys. Wait, the bad guys? You guys are the bad guys! " Pesche started rambling. The surrounding became noisy all of a sudden with the appearance of the two.

"Ow! Renji, it hurts y'know? I'm scared down there, I thought I was gonna die y'know?" Dondochakka continued to hug Renji who at this point already running from him. Pesche who saw the two running, started to run after them as well.

"Oi Dondochakka, at least tell me first if you're gonna start another game of eternal tag!" Pesche shouted to his friend.

"It's not me. Renji's the one who started it y'know!"

"What are you guys talking about? Stop coming after me!" Renji who had no clue as to what's going on continued to run because he was sure he's gonna get crushed to death if he stopped running.

Nel saw her two friends and jumped from her seat and chased them as well. She was shouting their names at the same time because she hadn't seen them after they got separated. Orihime just watched them and smiled. Rukia on the other hand was now laughing watching Renji being chased by the hollows. Serves him right.

After a while, Rukia got up and walked to where Orihime and the others are. Orihime saw Rukia and smiled at her, Rukia returned the smile and took a seat next to Orihime.

"You ok Inoue?"

"Yes. I'm fine now Kuchiki-san" Orihime was still smiling to her. Both of them turned to look at the noisy bunch when they heard Renji screaming. He was caught by the group of hollows and was now being squashed.

"Just out of curiosity Inoue, did the little hollow girl ask you anything weird when you two first met?" Rukia was obviously still troubled with Nel's treatment towards her.

Orihime thought for a while before answering,

"I don't think so. Why? Did she ask you something Kuchiki-san?"

"Oh, it's fine then. It's nothing really." So, it's just me then? What's up with the girl? Rukia was now more interested to know the reason.

* * *

"Get off of me you stupid hollows!" Renji lashed out. He kicked Dondochakka and punched Pesche in the face. Veins started to pop on his forehead. These two damn hollows really pissed him off.

Nel who just arrived to where they were saw her friends got kicked and punched. You meanie!

"Nel Tu Super High Speed!" Nel used her super speed and went straight towards Renji's gut. She hit him and both of them went flying backward.

"You little brat! How dare you..." Renji picked Nel up and about to throw her but abruptly stopped. He realized that Nel was really small, like a baby. He can't throw a baby. Nel who realized this gave out a teasing laugh.

"Hehehe...you are actually kinda nice, like Itsygo." Nel continue to laugh, pissing off Renji even more.

"Don't compare me to that stupid guy!" Renji warned Nel . Nel stopped laughing and started to stare at Renji the same way she used to stare at Rukia. This is not good. Renji thought.

"Don't call Itsygo thtupid. You are the thtupid one." Nel point her finger towards Renji. Renji had to give up. Reminding himself that he's arguing with a little girl.

"Yeah, yeah...damn you really like Ichigo huh?" Renji put her down on the ground.

"Itsygo's nice. He protected Nel." Nel said with a big grin.

"That reminds me, why do you hate Rukia?" Renji was puzzled himself with the situation and thought he might just asked her.

"Who's Rukia?"

"The girl shinigami. Short and has black hair?" Renji tried to jog Nel's memory. "You've been staring at her just now."

"Aahh...I don't hate her."

"But you were staring at her and asked her whether she's Ichigo's girlfriend and whatnot-" Renji stopped his sentence when he realized something.

"Oh, I got it. You like Ichigo. I bet you asked that question to every girl Ichigo met huh? You want him all to yourself, is that it?" Renji started to tease Nel.

"What are you talking about? Are you thtupid?" Nel answered nonchalantly. Renji stared at the girl, she's starting to piss him off.

"Itsygo's not mine. He already got that long haired, big breathted girl. Nel can jutht be their child. They're gonna have cute babieth together and then Nel can have many little thiblingth. Heheheh..." Nel started grinning imagining the situation.

Renji stared at Nel. He was not expecting that at all.

"That hurt y'know, Renji!" Dondochakka suddenly scream. He and Pesche got out from the sand again and started to jump on Renji. The startled Renji ran for his life again.

* * *

"Make thure you come back here again...or elthe Nel's gonna get lonely...Nel doethn't thee Itsygo anywhere...Itsygo left...no goodbye..." Nel was sobbing really hard that it was hard to understand what she was saying.

Orihime smiled and hugged the little girl again. They were going to Soul Society where Ichigo was since he had won the fight against Aizen. Pesche was saying goodbye to Ishida, still calling him Ichigo and claiming that they were partner in fighting crime. Ishida just stood there not saying anything.

Whereas, Dondochakka was telling Renji to come again so that they can play eternal tag again. Trying to hug Renji at the same time.

"Like hell I would!" Answered Renji, sticking his leg against Dondochakka's face to prevent him from hugging him.

After a while, all of them went into the garganta leaving Hueco Mundo. Each of them wondering whether they will come back here again or not.

Rukia ran in front of the others so that she can use her reishi to build the pathway. Renji, Chad and Orihime followed behind and Ishida was the last one on his Hirenkyaku. After some time, Renji caught up to Rukia. She hadn't said anything since they went in.

"You okay Rukia?"

Rukia took a glance at Renji. She thought to hide it but this is Renji. That guy can read her.

"Just pissed that I haven't figured out why that Nel girl hates me." Rukia answered simply.

"She doesn't hate you." Rukia looked at Renji, demanding explanation.

"I asked her. She said she doesn't hate you."

"Then, why was she glaring at me like she wanted to kill me?"

"For some reason, she thinks Inoue is Ichigo's girlfriend or something. This is just a theory but I think she was making sure you don't do anything weird to Inoue. She really likes Ichigo y'know? So, maybe she wanted to look out for Inoue on Ichigo's behalf? I don't know..." Renji watched Rukia for her response. Rukia was silent for a while as if digesting Renji's explanation.

"Well, it's not my fault then. It's not that I did anything wrong to her. That's good to know." Rukia smiled.

"Still doesn't change the fact that she likes Inoue better than you." Renji said teasingly.

A vein popped on Rukia's forehead.

* * *

_AN: Run Renji, run! XD_


End file.
